


Bonds of Adoration

by Andreinightleaf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically a fetishfest fic, Fluff, Incest, Looooots of romance, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, Omorashi, Romance, Self Orgasm Denial, Soft Penis, Soft Penis Adoration, The only explicit thing in here is the describing of the soft penis and urinating so, Tiiiny bit of urine drinking, bladder desperation, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Andreinightleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He held him dearly as he fell, as they fell together, just as they had always done before."</p><p>A Serbia x Bulgaria ‘fetishfest’ fanfic, coated with loving romance and sweetness, which is currently unfinished. No proper beginning and no proper end. I hope to fix that soon. Contents/warnings in the tags and inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Adoration

This fanfiction contains the pairing Serbia (Neven Ateljević) x Bulgaria (Andreĭ Iliev), human names, homosexual incest, nudity, adoration of soft penises, romance, fluff, bladder desperation, peeing, self orgasm denial, and a tiny bit of urine drinking. If you’re uncomfortable with one of these contents, I suggest that you click the back button.

Undeniably one of my most favourite pairings. I deeply apologize for its currently unfinished state, but I think that, since there are so few fans of this couple, they wouldn’t mind reading something now and waiting for it to be finished later. It’s similar to waiting for new chapters of a chaptered fanfiction, but I didn’t work with chapters in this one. I just need a proper beginning, and an end.

Surprisingly, this fanfiction doesn’t have as many historical references as my other ones. ~~(It’s frankly an unashamed fetishfest.)~~ Serbia is the younger brother, and Bulgaria is the older brother.

Something I need to change is all "Andrei"s to "Andreĭ".

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

 

-

   His eyes were drawn to something else in him, however.

   Bulgaria was oblivious to his gaze as he removed excess water from his hair. His soft length rested calmly between his legs, shifting ever so slightly with its bearer’s movements, the tip and the testes dripping water from the river’s crystalline flow.

   There was no describing how sharply Serbia’s arousal grew just then.

   His face quickly warmed up, and he found himself swallowing sooner as his mouth watered. Clear blue eyes were wide in the hopes of taking in more of the sight presented some meters away, and he was forced to use his pants to conceal his lower half as his cock twitched and became just as warm as his cheeks. _Andreĭ was….beautiful._

   The water could have been made from liquid aquamarine gems. The drops glistened as they slid down the older’s body, down his chest, caressing his abdomen and the curve of his thighs. Aquamarine; maybe that was why his eyes, bearers of the same color, felt drawn to them. But it was not just the drops, the water – they were just natural complements of something far more beautiful, far more entrancing.

   The other’s penis was…so very soft. Soft, gentle, alluring…adorable. Just like the Bulgarian himself. But not adorable due to its size, no; it was bigger than Neven’s own, even. Adorable due to its softness, its light roundness, its kind appearance. It called out for the most tender of cares, of caresses. And it had never been inside anything that didn’t bear the ‘garments’ function. The term ‘arousal’ was probably rare to it; it was happy to mostly permit his brother to relieve himself. Serbia felt a spark travel down his spine; he was killing himself with arousal, yet he remained mostly immobile, lips drawn tightly together.

   It seemed to be so vulnerable – a sharp contrast with its bearer, a powerful and strong yet modest empire. Bulgaria’s strengths and weaknesses were the younger’s treasures, and it was no wonder that he had developed an affection for everything that was the other’s own. His neck was the most sensitive part of his body, together with his crotch, and the knowledge of the former gave him some sort of control over his brother. However, the power they had over each other was mutual, for he also knew of the Serbian’s own – namely the back of his shoulders.

   He looked up towards the other’s face, to see if said nation was still busy. Andrei most likely could feel the eyes on him, but he didn’t know in what part of his anatomy, and he probably didn’t look back for he didn’t feel particularly threatened and wanted to give the other some sense of safety. But he would probably have to move soon, as he wouldn’t stay still while the water dried, and he was almost done with brushing his hair.

   His hair. Bulgaria would not be himself without that dark, straight, luscious hair of his. They shared the same hair color, but the older’s hair was less messy; it shone more, in all of the right places, and Serbia always lost his breath every time his fringe brushed his cheeks or swished with the wind, or fell on his face in such an angle that he couldn’t see him, especially coupled with a gentle smile. He allowed the hair to grow for some years on end, sometimes surpassing the younger’s length, but even though he felt neutral about how he kept his hair, he seemed to keep it in that style for the most part. Neven figured that it must have been because it made his training easier (both physical and magical), but it didn’t seem like a good enough reason. It left his neck exposed.

   Maybe that was the reason? Maybe longer hair would brush against his neck almost constantly, and that would be a bad thing. Instinctively, Serbia tried to imagine how that would feel like for the other, and this time, he couldn’t remain silent as a shiver ran down his spine. He buried his face on his knees as he gave off a muffled groan, and he felt the other’s eyes on him as he did so. His warm and rapid breaths worsened the burning of his face, and he hoped that his brother would not notice anything.

   “Is something wrong, Srbija?”

   He didn’t utter a thing. He went over the options he had in his mind as answers, and the cool wind against his drying skin wasn’t anything close to a good reason for the sound he emitted. Lying to his brother was _no_ option. “I….I’m just thinking.”

   He didn’t dare raise his head yet. The silence now was more noticeable, but it didn’t last as long. “If you’re thinking about something that bothers you, don’t think about it. It is time for us to relax.”

   Still he did not respond. Everything felt so warm. He was supposed to feel cold, but his arousal didn’t permit it. The pants probably did little to conceal himself, but it wasn’t as if the other was looking there. Unlike himself…

   Neven raised his eyes, looking towards the older’s face behind his bangs. Bulgaria was looking at him, confused yet a bit worried. They held their gaze like this for some more moments, before the latter let out a tired breath and looked away, tucking his own fringe behind his ears so the wetness wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable.

   The littlest movement drew the younger’s vision back to Andrei’s lower half, and his heart skipped a beat once more, making him almost choke on air.

   There was a single pure drop resting on the length’s tip. It didn’t seem like it would fall anytime soon; it just seemed content to rest there, disobeying gravity and striving from the warmth provided by the other’s body. Serbia’s need grew unbearably at the sight, and this time, he couldn’t help himself. He crawled along the grass towards his older brother, holding his pants close to his body, and that definitely caught the other’s attention, but he didn’t really care. He sat with his head just in front of Bulgaria’s crotch, his own throbbing, and held at the creamy hips, giving the gentlest of kisses to the liquid gem on the soft, soft tip.

   The Bulgarian had tensed up instinctively as soon as his neighbour began to crawl towards him, but nothing could have prepared him for the action that followed. The contact on the tip of his sex was so, so gentle that a strong spark of pleasure ran through it and up his spine, and he couldn’t help momentarily squeezing his eyes shut and emitting a noise on the back of his throat. His penis trembled, and he forced himself to open at least one eye to see what the other was doing.

   The younger nation felt Andrei tense up even more as he drew his lips away and nuzzled at the soft, milky skin, taking a deep breath of appreciation. He felt so lucky to be able to do this. The desire burned within his veins, stirred his blood, but he didn’t want to go any further. His arms reached to wrap fully around his brother’s waist, and he raised his head just enough so it brushed on his lower abdomen.

   “S-Srbija…” Bulgaria’s voice was a shaky breath, “What…are you doing?”

   “You’re beautiful, Bŭl.” The Serbian whispered as he nuzzled him, eyes closed as he reveled in the close proximity with the wonderfulness and warmth that was his older brother.

   Andrei’s skin tingled, as did his now slightly-sensitized member. It subtly moved in a light shiver, staying between a state of relaxation and daring to perk up. His cheeks were tainted with a deep shade of crimson, dark green eyes half-lidded in embarrassment, and his body remained tense, heart beating frantically. He took in a deep breath, trying to not whine out of embarrassment at such display of affection. Neven was…being so sweet and gentle towards him. Towards his…penis. And no, getting him erect was not what he was after. He was being loving towards it, nuzzling it, and now, he just rested against him while embracing his waist. His own heart was bursting with love; he was feeling beyond flattered, beyond loved unconditionally. Serbia loved him as he truly was, loved all of him, and this sweet display could prove it a thousand times over. The Bulgarian also felt beyond embarrassed, however; did he even deserve such graceful affection? Such gentle love?

   Almost instinctively, he reached out with a hand to caress the other’s dark wet strands. The younger male just breathed out in contentment again, and nuzzled him once more. A warm, almost stupid smile settled over Bulgaria’s lips, amidst the embarrassment. How adorable…Neven was not hesitating at all. He felt so lucky.

   “May I at least sit down?” The smile was present in his voice as well, and the knowledge that he was relaxed about it made the Serbian smile in return.

   -

-

   The last dozens of minutes of his sleep were mostly dreamless. Bulgaria woke up with the memories of them instead of memories of dreams, though he tried to keep thoughts out of his mind at the immediate moment after he woke, even though a content smile pulled at his lips with the memory of such love. His physical senses took a little longer to feel – and the cause of his premature awakening made itself known as his bladder gave a slight, but lasting twinge.

   His closed eyelids squeezed against each other and he tried to bring his legs closer together, but the feeling of a weight resting between his chest and lower abdomen kept him immobile. His body had tensed up and he had held his breath for some lingering seconds, only releasing it when he felt like he could relax a little.

   It was very cold. The winds were weak, but present, nonetheless, and they whispered at his ear, swished against his dark locks, set a shiver on his body. That just made matters worse; he opened his eyes slowly, vision being met with a blanket of shimmering stars above, brushes of painted clouds, and a silver moon that shone bright enough for him to not feel blind in the night. He knew Serbia was resting in the same position he’d been when they fell asleep, and tried to find the best way to move without waking his younger brother up. His bladder throbbed lightly, insistently, reminding him that he didn’t have much time to think it through, and that his current position didn’t help any.

   Taking a long, deep breath, he slowly moved towards the opposite side the other’s head was resting at, succeeding in a few centimeters. However, he couldn’t keep this up until the end, lest the head fall from his abdomen entirely. With his bladder urging him on, he held his breath momentarily again as he brought his hands to hold his sibling’s head, fully expecting him to wake up by now – their sleep was very light.

   The change of pattern of the breaths hitting his skin made Andrei realize Neven was now awakening. He finished bringing his head away just in case, and startled a bit when the younger’s hand rested atop his thigh, a voice heavy with sleep coming from his side, “…Was I bothering you?”

   “I-I’ll be right back.” The Bulgarian breathed out, sitting up and on the process of standing when Serbia’s other hand grasped at his hip; not a grip strong enough to keep him in place, but one that made it clear he didn’t want the other to go just yet.

   Their nude state also didn’t help the older’s situation any. Without any physical barrier between him and the environment, the unconscious part of his mind didn’t see any reason for waiting. He tried to remain collected and patient even as the pressure in the walls of his bladder increased greatly, looking down at nearly unreadable sky blue eyes. With brows furrowed in mild desperation, half-lidded eyes and lips drawn together, he probably didn’t seem to be alright at all.

   Neven swallowed, eyes unblinking, the other’s vulnerable state stirring a range of instincts within him. He swore he could see a blush tainting the pale cheeks, even in the darkness. “Where are you going?”

   “I- _will_ be back-”

   “ _Where are you going?_ ” The younger nation insisted, though his tone of voice remained the same. He was almost sure about what ailed his lover, but he needed to know if that was really it. The thighs squeezed together, the slight tremble all around him, the vulnerability – he was almost sure, but he could always be wrong.

   The need to urinate became more prominent at the base of his penis. He shifted his weight, kept holding his breath, tensed his lower half as much as he could; the muscles grudgingly keeping his urine in were beginning to hurt, and he would not be able to keep them like this when the pain became unbearable. His brother was not holding him in place- but he could _not_ just run away from him, he trusted him above everything else- “I need- I need to r-relieve myself, Srbija, _please._ ” His voice was weak, pleading and breathless; they had been in situations like these before, but Andrei still felt embarrassment creep into his very bones with such activity. He made a noise from the back of his throat when his bladder gave a strong spasm, and he dug his nails into his thighs to encourage his muscles to keep tense, eyes squeezed shut as his trembling became almost violent. Sweat was beginning to form under his hair at the effort of holding himself, and the heat pouring off him made his dark green eyes water.

   He felt Neven before he heard him – his hair brushed at his hip, and his hands touched his abdomen, startling Bulgaria so much he very nearly lost it; his tenuous bladder protested his resistance. He groaned out, breathing harshly, his desperation so visible it was almost palpable. His bladder felt _full_ , as stretched as it could possibly go, and it throbbed, throbbed throbbed – the pressure was driving him nearly mad.

   “Bŭl, just let go.” The Serbian breathed out, watching his own brethren with a mixture of deep arousal and worry. His hands slid down towards his lower abdomen, where his bladder was located, and he heard the other whine, own hands moving from his bleeding thighs to squeeze his wrists, instead.

   “S-S- _ah_ \- Srbija, ne, ne, _ne-_ ” The older nation pleaded, tears of heat sliding down his cheeks, dark hair swishing from side to side as he did a desperate combination of both nodding and shaking his head in denial at the same time.

   “Doveri mi se.” Serbia told him quietly, ignoring the possibility that his wrists could be broken and slowly massaging his bladder, feeling the skin under his fingertips tremble uncontrollably. Were it not for this being his brother, his dear brother, Andrei would have even thrown himself to the ground in his desperation, but he now found it hard to resist him, his skilled fingers, his gentle voice: ‘just let go’. The liquids inside him threatened to tear the tenuous walls, and he could just register the overwhelming feeling of  fullness before the numbness began to force the gates apart, and oh, did it hurt.

   Neven whispered sweet encouragements on his hip, pressing soft lips against it, nuzzling it – gestures he had done earlier for mildly different reasons. His member stood at full attention, but he paid it no heed, his brother being the only thing in his mind right now. The other’s own length, the soft, soft beauty he had praised the last day, trembled together with his lover, a tiny bit raised up at the frenzy of sparking nerves and tensing of muscles. He looked at it in wonder when the first dribbling finally came out, his hands moving to work on caressing gestures because he knew it would hurt a lot at first. Pleasure would soon follow, however; he would assure it.

   The first dribbles of urine stung Bulgaria’s urethra, drops glimmering as they fell from his tip and onto the grass, but he was not seeing anything at the moment, as his eyes were squeezed shut so strongly his eyelids hurt. He felt unbearable pain and numbness from his bladder, but the underlying pleasure was still there, as was the feeling of being full to the brim, still almost bursting – he was surprised his walls had not yet snapped apart. He kept putting pressure on it, no matter how much it hurt on his slowly opening gates, giving out under the weight and pressure of the liquids inside it little by little. He dribbled a little more, a little more, and he felt like whining out, but kept his lips tight against each other instead, and the first small stream hurt a lot, but the situation was improving. Between the moment when Serbia began touching him and now, his hands had somehow ended up trapped behind his back, but the other was still using his hands – he nearly choked as he gasped out at the three fingertips pressing against his bladder with sheer strength, and the gates finally gave in at least halfway, his quaking form only finding support in his lover’s hold.

   The stream was not steady, and his sensitive urethra was getting used to the slight friction, to the warmth – the pain was omnipresent, but he knew he was safer now than before, and he could finally breathe out from relief. The winds were very welcomed by his heated body, dabbing at his sweat to dry it, soothing his burning skin.  He was finally able to open his glazed eyes at least a bit, the sky presenting itself to greet him again, but now he couldn’t quite see it as well as before, as his feelings had their attention driven to something else entirely.

   His brother’s unsteady stream was a clear sign that he still felt sharp pain, so Serbia proceeded to massage around the area of his lower abdomen, trying to soothe the immediate pain, eyes still mesmerized by the glimmering liquid even with an uneven pattern. He heard a little mewl from above, and pressed lightly just above his penis, which caused it to tremble a bit more and the stream to break off into dribbles for a few moments before resulting in short, weak spurts. The younger nation decided that this position was not the best to help, even though his eyes were taking in a profoundly beautiful view, and as he panted and his erection throbbed, he grudgingly moved so he could stand up swiftly, pressing himself against the other’s back in a way that his hands were still kept trapped, but he was careful to not touch him with his arousal. He rested his chin by Andrei’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek, reveling in the embarrassed flush of his face. Now he was more able.

   Neven took a gentle hold of the base of the other’s length, and Bulgaria swallowed a whine, emitting a muffled moan, instead. He arched slightly against his lover, the clash of feelings in his lower body still threatening to set his nerves ablaze, and the heat still made his eyes water, a sharp throb and strong spasm from his bladder sending a steady stream spurting out. He squeezed his eyes shut again, the pleasure now standing out against the other feelings, and he took a deep, shaky breath as the flow kept steady, his urethra having gotten used to it traveling inside of it.

   The Serbian smiled warmly at the small, steady half-arc of liquid, glad that his brother could finally properly relax. The sound of it colliding against the grass was vaguely muffled, and he breathed deeply as well, ignoring how the heat of his arousal grew unbearably at the sight. He turned his head to the side slightly, to analyze his brethren’s expression; it was no longer as tense as before, lips slightly parted, eyes closed yet fluttering lightly, cheeks flushed and eyebrows in a quasi-normal position. He knew that expression of pleasure, of utter yet subtle ecstasy, and his ice blue eyes drank in the sight gladly, committing the beauty to memory. His other hand came up to his chest to steady him, and he nuzzled his cheek again, delivering a soft kiss to it, and breathed out, “Blagodarya.”

   Listening to the word faintly amidst the overwhelming buzz of feelings around him, the older male blushed even more intensely, his pleasant surprise, gladness and embarrassment causing him to tense again and cause the stream to escalate into a gush, something which was short-lived but that immersed him momentarily into a deeper state of ecstasy and relief. He made a noise when he tried to respond to the other, not capable of full-fledged sentences, but he took in enough of a shaky breath to mutter out, “Hvala.”, before his mind became almost completely clouded with sensations again.

   He still felt quite full, though his bladder was definitely slowly emptying. The urine caressing his urethra felt noticeably pleasurable, and though his legs felt weak, he knew he should not worry as his brother kept him upright. Ah, he was so thankful for him… though it was definitely embarrassing to be undoing himself  so completely in front of his beloved, it also felt blissfully nice. He was immersed in the high throes of pleasure, and he knew Serbia was enjoying himself, as well, so even if he burned from embarrassment afterwards, he would only be content with the event.

   Their moment of intimacy could not be hindered by anything. Neven’s self-control was formidable when it came to moments like these, where he could ignore his own needs in favor of his lover’s own even when his erection throbbed so insistently and pre-come began to leak from it. He maintained his breath controlled (though uneven and slightly harsh) to provide distraction from his physical needs, eyes sweeping from Andrei’s angelic face to the healthy stream and the soft beauty he held. The more he looked at the liquid glimmering under the moonlight, the more he thought it didn’t seem like urine, but crystalline water, the same pure crystalline water belonging to the river’s flow. The grass wouldn’t let them see in the dark, but the ground was quickly becoming soaked, and even forming a puddle with the liquids it couldn’t absorb that fast. The other kept going, and going, and going- and he loved it, loved observing the quantity, loved observing his moment of pleasure being extended for as long as nature would allow. His own grip on the member was becoming slightly unsteady, but he would keep on, and oh, he could still not believe how lucky he really was.

   Bulgaria’s urethra was becoming even more sensitized with the constant caress, and he began mewling quietly once he could not hold his voice back anymore, his bladder giving light throbs as it emptied. He still felt like he had a lot to give, but his sense of quantity was imprecise, as the sensations were spread all around his bladder, length and lower half to an extension. The pleasure he felt was more acute, and the sense of relief was becoming quickly overwhelming, and he let himself melt against his brother, eyes watering, hair clinging to his forehead and the sides of his head. He heard a tense moan close to his ear, and were it not for his nerves sparking all around from what he was currently doing, he would have liked to embrace Serbia very, very passionately just now.

   He lost track of time, falling into a dreamy bliss-like state within his lover’s caring embrace, under his watchful crystal blue eyes. It felt like eternity had gone by when his stream began dying out, and he attempted to open his eyes even as his eyelids felt heavy. His whole body trembled by the moment, and he unconsciously shifted his arms as if to prepare for the end, but they were still trapped between his and the Serbian’s body. The sensitiveness of his urethra felt nearly unbearable, but he pressed on, watching with the younger as the weak flow left him in a little constant stream. He emitted little noises from the back of his throat, wanting to lie down and rest, but he waited, still adding pressure into his bladder to get these last bits out. Neven nuzzled him and breathed deeply, and he nuzzled back, allowing himself to enjoy these last moments of pure bliss. The flow became even weaker, until it was merely a constant sliver, and he startled a bit when the other squeezed him gently, though the stream did not change much. He pressed on a little more, a little more…now the stream finally broke off for the first time after quite a while, and it quickly became dribbling with some dabs of slivers. Andrei swallowed heavily, trying not to become tense as his brother shook him gently, encouraging the dribbling urine to leave him faster. Each drop afterwards, as small as it could be, still brought him pleasure, and he blushed brighter as the other waited out for every single one, even if the interval between them took more than twenty seconds. He still pressed on, with as much strength as he could muster, and the last one was especially electrifying to his nerves, setting a stronger tremble to his body. It rested just on his slit when it left, and he took a deep, long breath afterwards, feeling as if he was done.

   The air felt much stiller than before, though the winds still swept across the land. Bulgaria’s body still held a faint tremble, unaided by the wind, as his nerves still sparked all around in the aftermath of such a pleasant experience. Even though he felt as if he was empty, he still pressed on, just so the feeling of pleasure could linger for a little while more. The younger brother felt dazed, glad for the cold against his skin which helped keep the desire stirring his blood at bay, even as his sex still throbbed and throbbed and leaked. He gently caressed the member he held, as if praising it for a good job, and his lover’s responding little noise did not go unnoticed by him. He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss his neck, which was mere centimeters away from him, but held himself back, not desiring to arouse the other if he didn’t wish to.

   The drops gleamed as they rested upon each blade of grass, seeming to be pure, clear water. This little garden of wonders was a sight to be beheld, imitating accurately the dew that came after light rains, and the scent was wonderful, not quite like rain but far, very far from being unpleasant; it was his brother’s characteristic scent, and it was wonderful, a treat to his senses. The information present in it told of a healthy, strong, skillful, magically powerful man, a nation who had an empire behind his back. And Neven could melt from that pleasant scent alone, so holding back from doing anything aside from loving caresses was proving to be quite difficult.

   Said modest empire still seemed to be immersed in the bliss that came with release. Serbia had not really moved since then, so he apparently took it as a signal to not move, as well. The younger still held the soft penis in his hand and caressed it slowly, not intending to arouse it but to soothe it and lavish it with love.

   “N-Neven.” Though it sounded like a warning, it was more of a call to draw his attention to what he was doing. The nation in question let out a breath that sounded like the beginning of a chuckle, but did not speak, his flush being almost as noticeable as the other’s – though his lover also burned with the effect of flattery from such gentle love. The tender caresses proved to be very pleasant, and Bulgaria thought the day simply could not become any better – he was afraid of sleeping again, because the dimension of dreams could easily take this satisfaction away.

   “How…are you feeling?” The younger panted, observing the other carefully. He grimaced momentarily at how painful his erection was becoming, hips shifting ever so slightly, but he bit his tongue to distract himself from that.

   The Bulgarian took a deep breath once more – he could not help it, everything felt quite overwhelming –, eyes fluttering and opening halfway to meet the other’s so the truth of his words would reflect in his eyes as well as voice. The swirling desire darkening the ice-colored depths made him feel both glad and a little sorry for not having helped him out yet. “It’s…I cannot put it into…words.” He breathed, and swallowed, shifting his gaze momentarily towards the horizon, “I feel as if…every nerve within my body…has been massaged and driven to near-numbness. I reached a peak of pleasure…ecstasy…and I thought I could not rise higher…” His dark green orbs rested between a state of haziness and clearance, and the other had his lips mostly unmoving, but he could still feel the smile emanating from him. He was much too dazed and amazed to use his lips to smile, as well. “Srbija, I-I… how can I deserve a love as pure as yours? As caring, as wonderful-”

   His breath caught when Serbia’s mouth latched onto the border between his jaw and neck, and he stayed still as the delightful sensation of the contact overtook him and lingered, eyes wide. The younger moaned against the skin, eyes squeezed shut, his whole body trembling as he attempted to overcome the wave of desire crashing over him. His grip unconsciously tightened on the other’s chest, but he was able to let go of the soft length before pressing his fingers against his palm, the resulting pressure of the grips trying to keep him in minimum control of himself. This moment of loss of control caused his body to want to trigger his release, but he kept the need at bay, trying to stay as still and tense as possible until he would be able to regain control again. He breathed harshly through his nose, keeping his mouth latched, the quaking of his member making his resolve wane little by little.

   The constant pressure just barely on his sensitive neck sent tingles down Andrei’s spine, and his eyes squeezed shut once more – his abused nerves surely could take lots of pleasure signals within the same night. He wanted to help his lover with his desire, wanted to help him very badly, but the state he was in left him helpless – and that was probably why the other was doing this to him right now. He could not fight pleasure, and the weakness pleasure brought, so he could only wait in a swirl of sensations until his brethren let go of him.

   The Serbian knew his current will was stronger than his need, but he still almost lost it when his length began to leak expressive amounts of pre-come, and though he knew his brother already knew of his situation, he was still subconsciously afraid that he had felt that. His mouth let go of the abused skin as he emitted a drawn-out moan, and pressed his head against the pale neck as he trembled, his will slowly, but surely overcoming the loss of control triggered by his suppressed desire. He was panting heavily from the exertion after he regained some significant control, his erection continually leaking some bits and throbbing but now not as intensely as before. It hurt somewhat, but Neven refused to achieve satisfaction when he had not lavished his brother fully with love yet.

   Bulgaria was also breathless, legs weaker than before, but he was not feeling so lost in pleasant sensations as to not worry for what had just transpired. “Ah…Neven, did you just…suppress an orgasm?” He shifted his head to look at him better, hoping this had not been the case. Something vaguely warm and liquid had touched his arm, but it did not have the consistency of semen. The other slowly moved away from his neck, and he was thankful for the fact that the contact on it was not the kind of contact he could properly feel.

   “No.” The younger breathed out, then swallowed; he indeed had not suppressed one, nor did he think he would be able to, in this state. His body had wanted to trigger his orgasm, but he had not been near the verge of releasing.

   “Why are you…holding back?” The Bulgarian shifted his trapped arms, brows furrowing somewhat; there was no reason for the other to hold himself back that way when he was already done. It worried him that the reason for this was not known to him yet. “Please, let me take care of you…”

   Serbia did not respond for a while, and looked at his lover after some seconds. The dark green depths pleaded with him; he didn’t want him suffering, no matter what, and suppressing himself when there was apparently no need for such did seem like a manner of suffering. It was perfectly understandable, but he could not heed his request – not yet. “You said…you felt like…you could reach no higher. You said you were…at your peak.”

   “Srbija…” It was between a warning and a question; the older knew he would not be heeded, but had no idea about what his lover was planning. His eyes shifted in light.

   Despite the tenseness of his body, the Serbian’s expression softened, his eyes holding affection and another request entirely. “Would you…allow me to…take you to greater heights, then?”

   Andrei did not know how to react. Just- how could he reach higher? His skin, his nerves were all oversensitized; his heart skipped a beat in both dread and thrill, as he didn’t know what would happen to him if his beloved tried to do anything else to him. Losing himself entirely sounded both unnerving and exciting, as he had nothing to fear in the care of his brother except for hurting him accidentally. “But if you wish to-”

   “It’s probably not what you think.” The younger muttered, relishing his grip on the other’s chest a bit, to see if he could stand just fine. Bulgaria’s legs felt somewhat weak, but he felt as if he could stand for now, and when the other drew away completely, the pain in his arms from holding the same position for so long became more acute. He winced, moving them around to regain proper feeling in them, for a fleeting moment not noticing what his brother was doing – until said nation gently guided him by the hips a little backwards.

   “Don’t worry for me, alright?” He continued just as silently, coming to his lover’s side and pressing a fingertip to his lips as he saw him taking in breath to speak. He smiled gently, glad with the trust being more prominent than hesitance in the dark green eyes, and swiftly crouched to the same position he had been earlier that day. His hands trapped his brother quickly by his hips, as the other had immediately noticed his intentions and sought to distance himself, but he wasn’t planning on letting this opportunity pass when the Bulgarian’s only hesitance stemmed from worry towards him.

   The older’s fingers came to his forehead, trying to bar him from moving any closer. His body had begun trembling once more, and his expression reflected worry more than anything else. He swallowed, “Neven, you shouldn’t-”

   “I need this, Andrei.” Serbia held his gaze, the flush of their cheeks still mirroring each other. “I want you to feel more. Do not worry about me. You are untainted, and this will be an honor for me above everything else. I could never shy away from you if it can only bring you happiness, lyubim. Please, do not feel ashamed of yourself… You’re beautiful.”

   Their heartbeats palpitated in a frenzy. There was no barrier to their gaze, and sweet adoration easily overcame the whole of their eyes and poured. Andrei’s arms weakened, as did his hold, and he faintly noticed the dried blood on his fingertips regaining their wet-like quality upon being in contact with the sweat on his lover’s forehead. He took a deep breath, being unable to breathe properly with such intense fluttering of his heart, and brushed his hand across the forehead to not dirty him. He could not…resist him. If his lover really wished to do this for him, then he had no reason to keep him from that wish. The Serbian needed his release, but he would not allow the other to quench his need at this point – just like he did before. He was really keen on giving him pleasure, and though it worried the older to some extent, it also reassured him on his brother’s undying loving devotion towards him. He could not ever be any more thankful for having found and cared for such a wonderful man, such a loving nation.

   He still didn’t know his brethren’s true intentions. But there was no way he could do him any harm. Bulgaria was worried about what the other would be doing to himself, not him, but since his lover did not seem to mind him at all…He breathed deeply, hands moving upwards to lovingly caress the dark locks in front of him. “Ja…ti verujem.” A small, embarrassed smile brought the corner of his lips upwards.

   Neven smiled back, glad his lover would lay down his worry for a bit in exchange for letting him please him as he wished. He caressed the trembling hips with his thumbs lovingly, finally breaking their gaze so he could focus on the tender sight in front of him. The other instinctively tensed as his head approached the soft appendage, and he let his eyes slip shut as he gently licked the drop resting on the slit, his own body beginning to shiver with renewed excitement. Andrei whimpered, fingers tightening lightly over the other’s hair as electricity ran up his spine with the gentle pressure in such a sensitive part of him. The shade of red on his cheeks grew times darker; he would probably never stop feeling flattered embarrassment with his brother’s love reaching so far he liked tasting him this way. He’d gladly do the same, but in this moment it was the other way around, so he could only- _oh!_

   Serbia took his head and a bit more into his mouth to coax the last bits of urine out of his urethra and bladder, causing Bulgaria to moan and tread his fingers more into the other’s hair. The heat returned to crawl under his skin, his body tightened and he couldn’t find his voice as soon as his brother began suckling him. It began with just this swallowing motion around the sensitive penis, to encourage the drops from the end of his urethra to leave; the younger felt the characteristic taste of his lover with each suckle, and swallowed those drops until he couldn’t feel any more coming. He gently caressed Andrei’s trembling hips for comfort, before taking him in until the hilt and giving the strongest suck he could muster.

   The older was taken aback, moaning loudly at the unexpected great pleasure he received from the simultaneous stimulation of both his sensitive length and urethra. His fingers grasped dark locks with added strength, his body bending forward from the sheer force of the feeling. He couldn’t take this, he couldn’t- Serbia gave another harsh suck, and he felt utterly weak, felt like he was undergoing orgasm, the pleasure was so great. His whole lower half sparked with pleasure inside and out, and even his moans trembled, the ecstasy clouding most of his other sensations. Neven welcomed more drops into his throat, sometimes bringing his head back in a massaging fashion with his mouth so the drops were taken with his tongue. His hands held his lover in place with determination, knowing that, if they stopped holding him, he would probably fall down; his legs were quaking. He suckled, suckled and suckled, and there was always a little more, very little more.

   The Bulgarian could not tense his muscles even if he wanted to; the other’s harsh sucks kept him from being in control of anything, and encouraged him to remain with relaxed muscles, encouraged him to keep adding pressure in his bladder as if it still held much inside. It felt so numb with pleasure he could not be sure of its emptiness, though it was not possible it could hold- _a-ah_ …

   He was crying, he knew he was, from the constant stimulation that set his nerves bursting with ecstasy until he felt numb. His lower half was so sensitive, so sensitive- he had bended so much forward his forehead rested behind his brother’s head, by the time the muscles separating his bladder and urethra were coaxed even more open by Serbia’s sucking. A very small stream left the bladder, and its journey through his extremely sensitive urethra left him nearly sobbing and quaking all over, it being welcomed contentedly on the younger’s tongue. Neven fought to remain concentrated as the last of his lover’s urine fell onto his tongue, this last quantity being the last straw for his unattended arousal. He swallowed the essence gladly, breathing harshly through his nose, sucking hard a few more times – and Andrei simply collapsed then – before he removed the soft, sore, sensitive penis from his mouth. His arms also not being able to bear the other’s weight alone, he gently used less and less strength to keep him standing, at the end letting him fall onto him, chest to chest, and he embraced him tightly as a powerful orgasm rippled through him. The breath on the back of his shoulders heightened his sensations, and he rested his head against Bulgaria’s neck as he mewled, semen coating the other’s abdomen and chest. He held him dearly as he fell, as they fell together, just as they had always done before, and he could faintly feel his brethren’s arms weakly around his trembling form, as well.

   They were still both panting harshly when the younger’s peak subsided. There was nothing in the whole wide world which could possibly matter more to them right now; they were content with just resting in calm bliss, relishing in nice sensations which immersed them in a unique state of inner-peace and satisfaction. They were tired, exhausted, even, but their minds were completely relaxed, and each of their nerves still produced little sparks that felt overall pleasant, the older’s overworked ones even more so. Serbia wished he could just lie down and take his brother with him, but they were not very far away from the other’s fluids, and as much as he would not mind lying down on the wet grass with his skin, his hair probably wasn’t as fine with the idea, and the Bulgarian would die of embarrassment if he also did that – he wanted to give him a rest from that feeling, even though he knew the embarrassment stemmed from overwhelming gratitude and flattery he thought he didn’t deserve. So he fought to remain sitting upright for now, brushing the other’s hair gently as he held him. Andrei kissed the back of his shoulder sweetly in gratitude, one of his shaky arms reaching back from the embrace to collect some of his brother’s essence from his chest with two fingers. He brought them up to lick the substance and taste it, humming a bit in appreciation as he did so. The semen felt warm and pleasant against his skin, and it was the result of a heavy, pleased release; he felt delighted that he could arouse his lover this much, unintentionally. Neven nuzzled him, glad, and he nuzzled back, waiting to regain at least a bit of energy before he could move.

–(…)–

-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Srbija [Србија] (Serbian) - Serbia

Ne [не] (Bulgarian, Serbian) - No

Doveri mi se [Довери ми се] (Bulgarian) - Trust me

Blagodarya [благодаря] (Bulgarian) - Thank you

Hvala [хвала] (Serbian) - Thank you

Lyubim [любим] (Bulgarian) - Darling, love, dear

Ja ti verujem [Ја ти верујем] (Serbian) - I trust you


End file.
